Hair Raising Experience
by AlyssC01
Summary: AKA Gotcha!rnDid Sam's hair in the beginning of the fourth season irritate you as much as it did me? PLEASE R&R SAF


_TITLE: Hair Raising Experience AKA Gotcha!_

_AUTHOR: AlyssaC (AlyssC01)_

_CATEGORY: Humour_

SPOILERS: None 

_SEASON: Season 4, set just before "Beneath the Surface."_

_WARNINGS: Nada, zipol. Nothing. _

_FEEDBACK: 'Wags tail and barks twice.' TRANSLATION: YES! _

_DISCLAIMER: Samantha Carter, the SGC, the Stargate, Janet Fraiser and everything else is not mine. I only own that which you do not know. I don't make money out of this. 'Glances around quickly and stuffs a hundred pound note in her pocket.' Nope, nothing at all. _

_AN: This is the product of an insane mind and an extremely boring subject! My extreme and special thanks to Ammut for quickly Betaing this. And, for being Min. :D Dankie Maatjie – You can read her Children of Hanka somewhere here. Worth it! _

_Now, without further delay!

* * *

_

**Hair Raising Experience. **

She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.  
Major Samantha Carter, PhD Astrophysics, blinked and paused to study the storage door. A strand of hair shifted into her eyes.

"Ouch, dammit! Ge' off!"

"You fell on me you clumsy woos."

"But, you're sitting on me!"

"Statistical error."  
Not sure what to make of it, Sam took a step forward and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Ah, hello?" She queried. "Is ah... there something I can help with?"  
The door opened without warning to reveal a tall redheaded youth. Her dirty green eyes blinked behind thin-framed spectacles as she smiled.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "You. Great!"

Sam jerked back startled.

"No, no, no!" The youth said quickly and glanced down the hall to make sure that the coast was clear. "Don't worry, could you come here quickly. We have something to show you."

Sam soughed out any military ID or something to explain this strange encounter. Her search proved futile when she realized that the person was wearing a normal pair of faded jeans, sneakers and a black printed T-shirt. Shifting her files to her arm with her coffee Sam pulled herself up to her full height whilst searching for the nearest emergency button or guards. She tried to stare down on the youth but found it decisively difficult when she realized that she was just as tall as she.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the storage closet?" She demanded in her best military tone.

The youth raised an eyebrow, but ignored the question as her attention swirled to something else.

"Coffee!" She exclaimed. "Bring it as well... How much sugar do you take?"

"Down girl." A second voice drifted from behind the door. "You've got the parlay skills of a brick."

An ash blond head appeared below the redhead's arm. A pair of strange color shifting eyes rested on Sam.

"Hello." The new youth said more calmly than her friend (who was still staring at the coffee). "How are you doing Major?"  
Sam took another step back.

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded.  
The color shifting eyes turned gray as the youth smiled slightly. "I'm ah, Minnie and this oath's Terlene. Sorry, she hasn't had any coffee since seven."  
Despite the situation Sam glanced at her watch.

"It's only 7:30." She pointed out.  
Minnie shrugged and straightened up. She was just as tall as her companion.

"It's a long time for her. Come on."  
Sam frowned skeptically and tried to look beyond the two youths.

"Why?" She asked. "I mean, you still haven't answered me. If you don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here I'm calling security."

The two glanced at each other as a silent message passed between them.  
The girl, Terlene, sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay." She said in a defeated tone. "It goes like this. Min and I were sent here by the ashgaurd to... Clean your closet. So, we've been doing it all morning and now we want you, Major Samantha Carter, to behold our handiwork."  
Silence reined the hall as Sam gave her a blank look.

"You're lying." She pointed out.  
The youth blinked and opened her mouth to protest but turned beat red.

"Yes." She admitted sheepishly. "Sorry."  
Minnie glared at her friend and shook her head.

"Somebody should teach you how to lie." She growled under her breath before turning to Sam. "You see, it really goes like this." Her tone was full of apology. "We're actually aliens who managed to travel here through an one-dimensional rip between our worlds. We know who you are because we're psychic and so, we also know that you can help us. That's why we want you to come and look at the device we used to get through. She broke it." She shot an angry look in her friend's direction.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She queried skeptically.

Minnie gave her an indulgent smile.

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "How else would you explain how we ended up in the closet... or for that matter what we're doing IN the closet."

She pushed her companion aside. "Do you wanna see?"  
Sam took a careful stop forward.

"Ah, yeah." She said. "IF it's there."  
Minnie and Terlene shared a look as they opened the door for Sam.

"Oh, it is." Terlene said with a wicked gleam.

Sam hesitated a second longer. If these girls were lying or dangerous...

Unable to keep her curiosity at bay she stepped right up to the door.

Too late she heard the activation sound of a zat...

"..."

"Sit still or I'll cut it off!"

"...!"

"T, hold her still dammit!"

"Hello Min, I'm trying!"

"Don't use that tone with me."

"..."

"Don't you think the masking tape's too tight?"

"Masking tape can never be too tight."

"Ter... I hate to point this out but..."

"Hey, I know masking tape. Take that off as well."

"...!!!"

"We didn't ask for your opinion." 

Dr. Janet Fraiser was just getting really caught up in her work when her office door opened. The petite woman jumped startled and glared in the door's direction.

"Sam! Didn't I tell you...? What happened to you? I didn't know you had a hair appointment."  
The harassed looking Major trudged into her best-friend's office and sank down on the couch, running her finger through her new short crop.

"Me neither." She moaned. "Jan, you're not going to believe this..." 

The two youths giggled as they sat back against the storage racks and brushed the last of the last blond locks from their clothes. They winked at each other and exchanged a high five.

"Gotcha!" 

THE END

* * *

_AN: Okay, your turn: Ready, Steady... PRESS GO!!! GO GO GO!!! _


End file.
